It Doesn't Get Better Than This
by Kamilia
Summary: Growing up Flora never thought too much about the idea of a happy ever after. Helia grew up wanting a girl that doesn't love him for his riches but for who he is. One day the two meet and transform each other's lives in ways neither could have ever expected.
1. New Friend

Walking through the forest, Flora groaned as she dragged her bruised body. Bare footed while wearing a pink, torn mini dress and a simliar colour bag with her hair and her caught up in a high ponytail, the brunette tried to keep her breathing steady as she walked to the main road.

After what seemed like hours, she finally saw asphalt concrete. Glad to finally see the road, she smiled. "A road, finally!" Turning to where the city was, everything went black and fainted.

* * *

Helia muttered in frustration as he signed the last sheet of paper on his desk. Wearing a dark blue tux with a white undershirt and red tie, Helia is the CEO of the most successful electronics company in the country. He inherited the company when his father died making him the youngest CEO at the age of twenty two.

Placing the last sheet of paper to the corner of the steel desk, he grinned. "Finally, I am finish."

Hearing a knock on the door, he heard. "Helia, I have one more paper for you to sign."

"Damn it." He watched as the door opened to reveal Layla.

"That's some way to greet a person." The curly hair brunette walked in wearing a black mini skirt and a blue blouse with a black stiletto heel.

Layla was his sectary since he started working for the company a year ago as well as one of his good friends.

"Sorry Layla. I am just tried, that's all. What is this, I have to sign?" Helia questioned as she placed the paper in front of him.

"It is to sign off on the new brand of tablets. It's the ones you tried out last week to make sure they were up to date and safe to disturb." She informed him.

Helia scanned through the document quickly before signing off on the document. "Those worked like a beauty."

"I should know since you gave everyone in the work place one." Layla took the sheet of paper before merging it with the others on his desk.

"I tried to give all the employees rewards for doing such good work." He stated.

Everyone in the company expect for Layla had worked with his father for over a decade before his passing.

Taking up the papers, she said. "I will file all of these in the morning. I want to go home to my Nabu." Layla referred to her boyfriend of almost three years.

Nabu was one of Helia's friends in college and he had introduced Layla to the young CEO as a potential employee when he started out since the last secretary had retired. Looking to two pictures hanging on the wall one had six guys. It consisted of Helia, Nabu and their other friends Timmy, Brandon, Sky and Riven. Meanwhile the other picture had a picture of five girls, his best friends, girlfriends. It had images of Layla, Tecna, Stella, Bloom and Musa. Those ten persons were his only friends since other person only talked to Helia because of his riches.

"Go, have fun." Helia chuckled.

"So, boss when are you going to settle down and start dating?" Layla asked. "For all the years Nabu has mentioned you he has never talked about a girlfriend."

"That's because every girl that has approached me only wants to date me for my money." He replied.

"You have swamped yourself into your work so you could avoid dating. There is a girl out there for you and you just need to go out there and find her."

"Maybe but I doubt it." He sighed.

"I don't. I feel it in my gut that you will meet your princess very soon." She waved good bye to him before leaving the room.

Turning around he looked through the window of the 24th floor of the building and thought. _'Is there a girl out there for me? I want a family of my own.' _

Packing up his things, Helia headed to his silver convertible.

Starting up the engine he prepared to go home to a lonely Italian Renaissance style, 19th century mansion.

Feeling the wind against his spiky fridge blue hair, Helia thought about Layla's words. _'I feel it in my gut that you will meet your princess very soon.' _

Shaking the thought out of his head, he focused on the road before hitting the brakes when he saw a figure lying on the ground.

Stopping a few metres from the figure his front lights revealed a female with long brunette hair lying on the ground.

Getting out of the car, he walked towards the girl and positioned her on her back. Helia gasped at the beauty in front of him. Even with the cuts and bruises on her face she was the most beautiful female he has ever seen. Checking her pulse, he saw that she was still alive just unconscious.

Flora's eyes opened a little to reveal her jade gems. Her sight caught a hold of Helia and said. "Help me, please."

Her jade locked with his sapphire, the male felt something different, something he has never felt before. Helia wasted no time and lifted her up bridal style before carrying her to his car.

Flora felt a warm feeling as Helia lifted her up. Looking at the male, she saw the most handsome male her eye has ever laid on. She felt something that was foreign to her till now but couldn't put her finger on it.

Closing her eyes, she lost consciousness once more.

Placing her onto the back seat, he drove to the nearest hospital, hoping he wasn't late to save her.

Driving as fast as possible, Layla's words flashed through his mind and questions lingers. Could she be right? Will I meet my princess? Or will I send the rest of my life alone?

Hearing Flora groaning in pain, he continued to drive at a speed he could manage towards the hospital and wondered. _'Who could hurt such a beauty? Hopefully I will find out more later.' _


	2. New Roomate

Flora let out a painful groan as her eye lids began to separate and reveal her beautiful jade colour irises. The first thing seen was a white painted ceiling.

"You're finally awake." She heard a very sexy male voice stated.

Surprised she turned to her left and saw Helia, sitting in a metallic grey chair wearing a dark blue tux with a white inner shirt and black tie.

"You are the guy I saw before I fainted." Flora stated. "What happened and where am I?"

Helia felt his heart skip a beat when he heard her lovely voice. It sounded so angelic and was the most beautiful voice he has ever heard.

Snapping back to reality, he replied. "You are at the Magix hospital. I carried here after you fainted onto the road last night."

"Thank you for helping me." Flora thought he had the most soothing voice in the world. Trying to sit up, she noticed that the nurses had treated her and bandaged some parts of her hands and face so some of the bruises could heal faster.

Helia rose from his seat. "I will get one of the nurses. I promised to called one of them when you awoke."

"I don't want to put you out of the way." The brunette placed a finger onto the buzzer to call one of the nurses. "When I was here doing my nurse training, they showed us what to do when calling for assistance."

Helia sat back down. "So you are a nurse?"

Flora nodded. "Anyway, thank you … I don't know your name."

"It's Helia and you are most welcome Flora." He said. Seeing the confused look on her face, he informed her. "The staff wanted information about you so I had to search your bag for ID, sorry about that. Plus I kind of lied to them and told them that I was your fiancé for them to let me be in the room."

The young adult turned to see him having a light shade of blush on his cheeks. Her cheeks mirrored his.

The room door opened to reveal a nurse with purple coloured hair, fair complexion and green eyes. She wore a tightly fitted pure white nursing uniform.

"Hello again. Glad to see you are finally awake." The nurse put on a fake smile.

Flora didn't like the attitude coming from her. Something about her felt off. Checking her name tag she saw Krystal on it.

"I will leave you two alone while I get something to drink. Do you want anything, Flora?" Helia got up from his chair once more.

"Water would be nice. Thanks." She smiled at him before he exist the room.

"You have such a nice fiancé. You are so lucky to be marrying the richest and most handsome man in Magix." Krystal stated as she checked her vitals. _'I want him. Helia is too sexy and rich to be with this trick.'_

Flora didn't know anything about Helia so she was could say much apart from how nice he was to her. "Yeah, Helia is nice, sweet and the most handsome man I have ever come across." She said honestly.

To her, Helia was all that and really wanted to get to know him better but she knew it was only temporary. As soon as she is released from the hospital Helia would go back to his normal life while Flora would have to figure out what's next in life for her since she no longer had a home and no family.

Helia stood outside of the room with two bottles of water in his hands. Since the vending machine wasn't that far from the room, it didn't take him that long. He overheard what Flora had said about him and wondered if she really meant it.

He had been told several times that he was very handsome but when Flora said it, it felt so wonderful to hear it. _'Do I really have feelings for someone I just met last night? She is the most beautiful girl I have ever come across and I want to get to know her better.'_

Flora watched as Krystal examined her. "It is time for your injection. You got an infection from incident yesterday." The purple hair female took out a needle from her pocket.

"No I did not." Flora stopped her. "I could not have gotten an infection from fainting and a few scars caused from some brushes."

"I will take it, you bitch!" Krystal prepared to jab the needle into her arm. "Helia is too rich to be with anyone else but me."

Flora managed to knock the needle out of her hand and onto the floor.

Helia ran into room and grabbed a hold of Krystal. Holding her hands tightly, he growled. "How dare you try to hurt my Flora?"

"Helia, I wasn't going to do anything. She and I were just talking." The nurse started to quiver in fear.

"I heard and saw everything that you did."

* * *

Helia watched as the police drove away with Krystal in the squad car. She was going to be in jail for a very long time,

Heading back into the hospital, he walked into Flora's room to see her, sitting up onto the bed.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Fine, just a little shaken up that's all." She replied.

"Sorry about that." He said.

"It is not your fault she is just crazy and really has a thing for you." Flora said.

"I am pretty sure she didn't want me just my money." Helia informed her. "She like some others that live here only wants to go out with me for the money since I own an electronic company."

"Well I am sure you will meet a girl that loves you for you and not for what you own." The dark skin female told him.

"Hopefully." He said softly. _'I think I already found her.'_

"Yeah, well the head of the hospital apologized for the incident before a doctor came in and gave me a check-up before releasing me. A nurse said that she can give me some clothes to wear since my dress is ruined."

"No need, during the night I brought some stuff that I think might fit you." He said. "It was the least I could do."

"You have been so nice to me. I don't want to burden you any more than I already have." Flora held her hands up.

"You are not a burden to me; I just want to help you." He took up a pink plastic bag and handed it to her. "Since you were wearing pink last night and it looked beautiful on you, I thought why not…"

"Thank you, Helia." Flora said. "Pink is my favourite colour."

Taking the bag, she headed into the bathroom and changed.

Helia took a seat any wanted a few minutes for Flora. As soon as she emerged from the bathroom, he looked up at her and gulped.

She stood in front of him wearing a pink tank top with a flora imprint at the front and plain at the back with a green mini jeans shorts. On her feet where pink high heel boots that reached a little above her ankle.

To him she looked even more amazing than before even with the band aids on her hands.

Flora should in front of Helia, still in awe as to how he managed to get all the clothing items in her size even the bra and underwear.

"At least I got the size right. It looks amazing on you." He complemented her.

"Yes, it does. Everything fits perfectly." Flora blushed. "The head of the hospital said I don't have to pay for anything because of the incident and now has an opening for a new nurse. So she said as long as I type up a resume and show her my degree and that I passed the test to be a licenced nurse in this country I got it."

"That's wonderful." He smiled. "So do you want me to drive you home or is your boyfriend or relatives going to pick you up?" He hoped she didn't have a boyfriend.

"I don't have a boyfriend or a family." She replied sadly. "Heck I don't even have anywhere to go."

"Oh… I am sorry to hear that." He got up and walked over to her.

"Don't be. I am going to be fine. I have some money with me to pay for an apartment and maybe some food to last me for the month till I get paid so everything will be alright." Flora took up her two strap bag from the ground. "Thanks for everything Helia and I owe you."

About to head through the door, he stopped her by pleasing a hand on her shoulder. "Most of the apartments around her are dumps and the landlords always charge unreasonable prices for them."

"I don't really have much of a choice. I can't go back home so it's either the dumpy apartment or the streets." She said.

"Or you could stay with me." He replied, surprising the both of them. "I know it's sudden but it is way better than a crappy apartment and you can stay there till you have enough money to buy a house of your own."

"Helia, I don't know. We only met a few hours ago. Even though you are the nicest person I have ever met." She seemed unsure.

"I know but I want you to be safe and those dumps are dangerous." He stated.

"I passed those places a few times so I know what they are like and can protect myself very well." She told him.

"I believe you and my offer still stands." Helia took out a piece from his pocket and wrote his cell phone number on it. "You can call me if you want anything even if it is just to talk and good luck."

Flora saw the sincerity in his eyes and his blue orbs captivated her. They were the most wonderful shade of blue she had ever come across in her life. Taking the paper she responded. Thank you again and you should get going. I have taken up too much of your time."

"No, you haven't and I can take a day off from work so let's go apartment hunting." He took her hand and headed out.

* * *

Four hours later…

Sitting inside a café, Flora and Helia looked frustrated.

Every place they went to was too overpriced or in a bad location.

"It's almost night time and I still have now where to live." Flora groaned.

Helia wanted to ask her what happened to the house she lived in before as well as how she got the bruises and cuts on her body but held off on it since it wasn't his business to know. Looking at the time, he said. "It's almost six and I am tried."

"Me too." Flora admitted. "So does your offer still stand because it looks like we have gone to every available apartment in the city."

"Yes, it does." Helia smiled. "Are you ready to go?"

Hearing her stomach growling, she replied. "Not yet. My stomach is screaming feed me, feed me."

Hearing his own growling too, he laughed. "So is mine. Let's eat first then go home."

Ordering two burgers and a glass of fruit punch, they began eating while getting to know each other a little more.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter and hope it isn't moving too fast. **

**Anyway, please review. Want to know if Krystal should come back or leave her out of the rest of the story?**


	3. New Couple

It's been one week since Flora began living with Helia and so far it has been the most wonderful time of her life. He has treated her like a princess by pampering her when he reach home from work while she recovered from her injures and while at work, he would send one of his workers to come and would call to make sure everything was already.

Now completely healed, the brunette was able to move about the house without Helia worried about her health.

It was a Saturday and wearing a green mini shorts and a pink tank top, Flora existed her beautiful pink and green bedroom and headed downstairs to see Helia sitting on the sofa and watching t.v. He had on a blue shorts and a plain white t shirt.

"Hey Helia." She stood at the bottom of the stairs, admiring the young CEO.

Helia looked at the beautiful brunette and smiled. "Hello beautiful. See your feeling better."

Flora blushed when he called her beautiful. She had heard it several times before him but when he said it, it was different.

"Yes, I do feel better. It means I can start working on Monday." She took a seat beside him.

"You sure you want to start working so soon?" He questioned.

"Pretty sure. Feel fine and the sooner I start working the sooner I will be able to leave and not be a bother to you anymore."

"Flora, you are not a bother to me. In fact I enjoy having you stay with me. You bring so much life into the house since the moment you came in." Helia smiled at her.

"Thank you but what will your girlfriend think when you start going out again?" Flora asked. "You are an amazing guy and won't stay single for long."

It was his turn to blush. "You are pretty amazing yourself."

"Thank you."

"Flo, I have something to ask you." He became a little nervous.

"What is it, Helia?" She could sense the nervousness in his voice.

"Even though we have only known each other for a week, I have taken a strong liking to you and hoping you would do me the honour of going out on a date." He looked into her beautiful jade eyes.

Flora smiled. She had taken a liking to him also but didn't think someone as handsome and wonderful as him would ever like a girl like her.

"Yes Helia. I would love to go out with you."

Eyes brighten when his feelings were returned. "How about tonight? It's Saturday and both of us are free."

"Sure." Her eyes showed an overwhelm amount of happiness. "Why me though? You have a long list of beautiful women to choose from and you picked me."

Without a word he moved closer to her and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. Her waist locked in by his strong arms, the brunette gave into the kiss and gladly returned it.

Reluctantly parting from each other's sweet lips, he stated. "Flora, you are the most beautiful, amazing and most wonderful person I have ever come across. The correct question would be why someone as amazing as you pick someone the likes of me?"

Looking into his eyes, she saw the fire and passion he had when talking to her. "Your personality. Even though you are the sexiest man I have ever seen in my life, your personality is what attracted me to you. It's amazing and can't seem to get enough of been around you."

"Happy to hear that." He smiled.

"So does this make us official? As in we are in a romantic relationship?" Flora asked.

"Yes, it does and it also means you don't have to move out." Helia replied. _'My heart is telling me, you will never have to move out of this house ever.'_

"You have made me the happiest girl alive." She planted a very hot onto his lips.

Even though it was for a moment, it was still the best kiss of his life.

"Hope I can make it stay that way forever." He whispered.

"Helia, I have something to tell you now." Flora took a deep breath. "You see the reason as to how I don't have a place of my own is because of my mother and step father."

"You don't have to explain anything to me, my flower." He reassured her.

"I know but want to tell you anyway." The nature lover continued. "You see my father died last month and in less than a week after the funeral my mother remarried to her boyfriend that she was seeing on the side for a year. After the that, he didn't want me in the house since I am not his child so he packed up my stuff and pushed me though the door the same day they got back from their honeymoon."

"That is terrible but it doesn't explain your injuries. From what it seems, they never hurt you physically." He said.

"They didn't." She continued. "The marks on my skin were from running into some bushes while trying to out run a bear. It got stuck in the bushes but was not going to stay around for it to break free and have me for a meal."

"Well the important thing is that you're safe now." Helia cooed. "I will always protect you, my rare and beautiful flower, with every breath of my being."

"Thank you. I will do the same for you also." She smiled.

"Do you want to watch some shows first before we hit the road?" He asked. "I think my friends will be coming over soon, I feel it."

"You mean the ten friends whose pictures are hanging on one side of the living room?"

"They are the only friends I have and yes, those ten. I may have mentioned you a couple of times to them and they want to meet the woman that has captured my heart." Helia stated. "They knew something was up when I couldn't stop smiling at the thought of you and how beautiful and amazing you are and when I finally told them, they were overjoyed by the news and encouraged me to let my feelings be known before another guy come and take you away."

"From what I have heard from you, your friends sound awesome and can't wait to meet them. Just hope they like me." Flora answered.

"They will adore you. I am positive about that." He leaned forward to clash his lips onto hers once more.

Returning it, the new couple started what would be a very long make out session.


	4. New Problems

Parking his car into the parking lot of the hospital, Helia forced his attention onto his girlfriend, who looked very sexy in her nurse uniform.

"I will come pick you up 8 sharp." He told her.

"You don't have to sweetie. I can take a taxi home." She cooed.

"Know that but want to make sure you reach home safe."

"Home?" Flora said. "Home." A smile was imprinted on her face. This was the first time she felt like she was at home since her father's passing. "Alright and try not to over work yourself."

"I won't." He smiled at her. "Enjoy your first day at work."

Flora nodded.

Both leaned forward and shared a short kiss before the brunette exist the car.

Reaching the hospital entrance Flora turned around and saw Helia gazing sweetly at her.

Blushing she never thought in her entire life that she would fine a guy as sweet and wonderful as Helia.

Blowing him a kiss, she waved bye to him before heading inside.

* * *

As the elevator door open, Helia got off and walked towards his office, looking like a love sick puppy.

Layla saw this from her desk and smiled. "I need to meet this Flora person. Whoever can make you act like this must be something special."

"She is special, Layla." He replied, reaching her desk. "I have never met a girl like her before. Flora is so beautiful, magnificent and prefect. I know she is the one for me."

"You only known her for a week darling but the way you have been acting, I think she just might be the one for you too." Layla said. "Now get inside, you hav clock meeting and he should be here soon."

"Oh thanks for reminding me." He moved towards his office.

"Just doing my job." She replied.

Closing his office door, Helia took a seat around his desk to prepare for the meeting.

Checking the clock, he thought back to before Flora came into the house. He would never watch the clock since the office was more lively than home but now that the bubbly nature lover has ran into his life; Helia could not wait to go home and wrap his arms around his beloved.

Setting up everything properly, a buzz from the intercom was heard. Pressing the round red button, he answered. "Yes, Layla."

"Your 9 O clock appointment is here." She answered.

"Alright, send him in." Helia sighed. Looking at a picture of Flora wearing a pink spaghetti strap shirt with a green shorts and black, laced high heel boot, he felt his heart skip a beat. It was the same Saturday they officially became a couple. Flora wanted to go to the park to see all the wildlife and while resting underneath a cherry blossom tree, he took her picture.

Her eyes closed and lips held a loving smile. He couldn't help but take the picture. She looked amazing as always.

The noise coming from the door broke his train of thought. Looking up, he saw the male and sighed. Helia couldn't wait till night fall so he can go home to his girl.

* * *

Flora took a sigh of relief when she inserted her time card to clock out of work. She knew nursing was a difficult career but the thought of helping persons get better was all worth it.

Placing the card back to its original position, she dragged her tried legs towards the door. It was to nine and Helia was waiting on her for so long.

As the doors open, she saw her boyfriend leading against the car. He saw her and smiled which she gladly returned.

Instead of she coming to him, he when to her. "Hey sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's alright. I saw that you were busy and had no problem waiting." He placed a hand onto her cheek.

"Your such a sweetie." Flora gave into his touch.

"And I bought you a nice vegetarian burger. Have a feeling that you did not get a chance to eat lunch today." He told her.

"And that feeling would be right. Been busy the entire day that lunch was the last thing on my mind."

Hearing her stomach growl, he escorted her to the car. Once both of them were in, he gave her the food and juice.

Flora wasted no time and began eating while Helia started the car and drive off.

Meanwhile still in the hospital parking lot stood a female with blonde hair, orange eyes and fair skin.

"That was Helia, the richest CEO of all time." She whispered as the car he was in drove past her. "For years I have wanted him as mine and since I know his girlfriend is working here, I will get rid of her and he will be mine."

"Maybe I can help you darling." A male voice surprised the blonde causing her to jump. Turning around, she saw a male with short blonde hair and a tan complexion. He had on a blue jeans and purple shirt.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Roy is my name and that nurse Helia was with is the one that treated me earlier and she is really hot." He told her.

"Alright Roy, you can help me and in the end, I will get Helia and you will get whoever that girl is." She said. "By the way Disapro is my name."

"Nice name. Think I have heard it before though." He stated.

"Guess you would have. My father owns a restaurant around here and named it after me." She replied.

"Oh… the same one that is way out of my price range." Roy said. "Someone took me there once and it the food was the bomb."

"Good to know." She saw her limo driving up. "Here is my number and we can meet at the restaurant this time tomorrow."

"Cool," He took the number. "Going to hail a bus so later."

About to walk off, he stopped when Disapro called him. "Get in. Can't have anyone see you taking the bus after talking to me."

"Thanks." He walked towards the limo. Getting into the limo, he closed the door.

Taking a look at the blonde, he had to admit she looked sexy. Disapro had on a tight black mini skirt and a white spaghetti strap along with a black mini jacket and a black high heel boot.

"What is it about that brunette that attracted you to her?" She asked out of the blue.

"She is hot. Not hot like you though and I just want to fuck her and leave. She looks like a freak and I am always up for fucking a freaky girl." He answered honestly. "What about you? Do you want that dude for the money alone or is it love?"

"I don't love Helia I just want his money." She replied. "And sex too. Haven't heard much on Helia's sex life but the little I have heard is enough to convince me that he would give me the best sex of my life."

"Doubt it. From what I hear he is still a virgin and as for the best sex, that would be me. Trust me I have left girls wanting more." Roy grinned.

"Cocky much." She replied. "Prove it."

"What?" He turned to her.

"Have sex with me now to prove it. I haven't had sex in two months and if you're as good as you say you are then I will admit it." Disapro stated.

"Alright." He agreed.

Disapro called out to the driver at the front. "Drive me to my house and take the long way there."

"Yes Miss Disapro." He replied.

She pressed the button so a soundproof window would separate the young adults from the driver. "The long way will take an hour or more and since there is traffic on the road, it will take more than the hour."

Taking off her jacket, he tossed it to the floor before removing the rest of her clothing expect her shoes.

Roy gulped at the sight of her. Diaspro looked absolutely sexy to him.

Managing to regulate his breathing, he stripped down.

Diaspro had to admit that Roy looked sexy. He was well tone and had a sex pack. His body looked like it was curved out perfectly with his cock been bigger than any guy she has ever seen.

Roy sat down on the cotton sit as the blonde hovered over him, Making sure her clit was over his member, she slowly moved down till his member filled her up.

"Yeah baby. Your really tight." Roy stated as he held her hips.

"And you have a very big cock." Disapro commented as she wrapped her legs around Roy's waist.

Placing his hands on her ass they began an hour of amazing love making.

* * *

By the time the vehicle reach her house, Diaspro was saddled onto Roy's part and yelled as she reached to the peck of her pleasure.

Roy had his hands positioned on her hips while her legs were wrapped around his waist. He had to admit this was the best sex of his life and craved for more. This was the first girl that made him reach his peck more than once.

"Come inside and we can have a night cap before devising a plan to separate Helia and that girl and make them ours." She told him.

"Who?" Roy was out of it before it clicked to him. "Oh yes."

Grabbing their clothes, they quickly got dressed before heading to the blonde's room for a very passionate and long night cap, leaving any thoughts and talk of Helia and Flora for tomorrow.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, it means a lot. As for the person who said I need to stop been a review whore fuck off. Reviews are what encourages the author to continue with the story. It to show that people who read the story likes it.**


	5. New Love

Walking downstairs into the kitchen Flora saw Helia already dressed in a black jeans and light blue shirt.

"So how do I look, sweetie?" Flora asked Helia.

She had on a green mini shorts, with a pink blouse and a pink, knee length high heel boot. Her hair was parted into a low pigtail.

"You look very sexy." He said. Walking over to her, Helia wrapped his arms around her waist. "If my friends weren't coming over soon, I wouldn't be able to take my hands off you."

Flora smiled. "You sure your friends will like me?"

"They will love you. Not as much as I love you though." He replied.

The brunette felt her heart skip a beat when he said love. Even though they have been going out for almost two weeks she had fallen in love with him but didn't know he felt the same way.

"I love you too, Helia." She hugged his neck.

Brushing his lips against hers, Helia felt all the love and passion in that one kiss.

Helia pressed her against the nearby wall as the kiss intensified. Placing his hands at the end of her blouse, he carefully removed it before tossing it to the ground.

Breaking the kiss, Helia said, breathing heavily. "You're so beautiful, my Flower Princess."

Blushing, Flora replied. "So do you, love."

Pressing her against the wall, he removed his shirt and tossed it to where Flora's own was.

Clashing their lips together, he removed her pink bra and dashed it onto the floor. Unbuttoning her shorts, he wasted no time and removed it along with her underwear.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" He couldn't take his hands off her soft, smooth skin.

Taking the time Flora used one hand to unbuckle his pants and brought it down to his ankles along with his blue boxers.

Wasting no time, he stepped out of them and kicked off his shoes. Using his one foot, he moved them away from them. Since Flora's shoes would take too much to take off, they left it alone. Removing the centre piece from the twelve seat wooden table, he placed it onto a chair.

Lifting her up, Helia placed her at the centre before coming onto the table. Sitting down, he folded his legs. He watched as his girlfriend positioned herself on top of him. Flora then wrapped her legs around his waist before sliding his hands down to her buttocks. Hugging his neck, she declared. "I love you more than anything."

"I love you more than my life." He kissed her lips.

His cock stood at attention and using one hand, he positioned it at entrance of her already wet clit. Not breaking the kiss, Helia placed his hand back to her firm and round behind before thrusting into her. Flora groaned in pain as he broke her virginity. Helia heard her groan but didn't stop. Once fully inside her, he continued.

Separating from the kiss, Flora's painfully groans were slowly turning into moans of pleasure. Seeing the look on his face, she told him. "Move faster, my love. I expected my first time to hurt."

He figured so seeing small droplets of blood the table.

"Your my first also, my flower." He began moving faster.

Pounding into her, Flora's pain eased away to be washed over with a wave of pleasure. Her legs wrapped around his waist even tighter.

"Oh Helia!" She screamed in pleasure.

"Flora, I am going to cum!" He moaned.

"Then come inside me." The brunette told him.

"You sure?" Helia knew his release was near. "Want children soon but willing to wait till your ready."

"I want to have your children." She informed him. Taking over, Flora moved up and down his cock, fast.

Helia helped her by using his hands to move her even faster. In a matter of moments, Flora reached her organism first screaming his name, loudly. Helia came shortly after and released inside of her.

Riding off the climax, he laid her down onto the table before placing himself gently onto her. Flora's legs wrapped Helia's own and arms around his neck, she felt him hug her waist.

Moving his very large and hard member into her, Helia began slamming into her. "Flora!" He moaned. Never had he felt so much pleasure before. Each trust was far better than the last and knew Flora was thinking the same by the way she was moaning ever so loudly.

Reaching another climax, there was no mistaking the pleasure filled screams that existed their mouths.

Changing positions Flora was on top while Helia lay down. Kneeling on the table, she used her knees for support and became moving up and down his shaft.

At the rate she was going clearly Flora didn't need any help and used his hands to squeeze her breast.

Moving faster, it only took a couple more before both saw a bright light and discharged together.

Doing another position they came off the table. Flora bend forward to have her chest rest at the edge of the table. Helia took a hold of her hips and placed his member into wet pussy. Increasing the speed with each thrust, he slid his hands up to her chest and took a hold of her breast. Giving them a hard squeeze, he brought her upwards till her back was pressed against his chest.

A few more thrust made their climax reach and both released.

Removing his member, Flora turned around so they could share a hug. Leaning forward to share a kiss, Flora parted her legs far enough before using one hand and took a hold of Helia's member.

She knew he wanted more and so did she. Placing it at her entrance, Flora felt as Helia took a hold of her buttock first before wrapping her legs around his waist.

Moving into her, Helia pounded into his beloved Flower Princess. Having sex was better that he thought it would have been especially since it was with the girl of his dreams.

Flora enjoyed as her love slammed into her repeatedly. The pleasure was beyond what she had ever expected for her first time and was overjoyed that she lost her virginity to the man she loved the most.

One more thrust spent them over the edge and came once more.

Tried from the lovemaking, the two love birds were about to drift off to sleep when the doorbell rang.

Quickly parting, both sighed.

"Almost forgot that they were coming." Flora stated.

"Guess we can pick this later." Helia said.

"I would like that." She picked up her clothes.

Both headed upstairs to their room to sweeten up and put on back their clothes, they quickly came down back with Helia holding Flora's hand as they walked to the door.

Opening the door, it revealed Layla in a blue jump suit and a purple undershirt with her boyfriend Nabu who had on a blue jeans and a purple hoodie.

"Hello Helia." Layla spoke first. Looking at Flora, she smiled. "You are just as beautiful as Helia described."

"Thank you." Flora said. "You must be Layla and Nabu. Helia has told me so much about you two."

"Hope they are all good." Nabu said.

"Most of it is." He answered.

"Flora let's go inside and have a girl talk and leave these boys alone." Layla took her hand and walked inside.

"But… but…" Helia watched as the two females walked into the living room.

"Leave them alone. We need to have a guy talk anyway." Nabu said.

"Where are the others?" Helia asked.

Nabu pointed behind him to reveal everyone else coming up the steps.

Stella and Brandon were in front. The blonde had on a green mini, strapless dress with pink stripes. The dress had a pink belt around it that matched the bracelets around her left hand and the bandana that held her hair back. Brandon on the other hand had on a white sleeved shirt with a sleeveless green vest and a blue jeans. His brown hair was neatly kept and face clean shaved.

Bloom and Sky were close behind. The long hair, redhead had on a blue and white striped midriff top with small pink hearts and a ruffly denim skirt. She also wears a pink arm-band on her left arm and over-the-knee blue socks. Her shoes are dark blue platform boots with white tips and pink laces. Sky was beside her in a yellow and navy blue hoodie over a long sleeved blue shirt and a pair of white pants. His blonde hair was cut neatly to reach his shoulders.

Timmy and Tecna were just coming out of the car along with Musa and Riven.

The brown-orange hair male had on blue jeans with a white shirt and blue jacket with his girlfriend in a lavender shirt with a green skirt and a white belt. She also wears knee high boots and sports some wrist jewellery.

Musa sported a magenta and white polka dot top with a soft pink tank underneath with a long sleeved maroon top with a pink and black plaid skirt. She wore heels with the same pattern as her shirt, and with these she had on long white socks that had pink stripes at the top.

Riven had on a British flag inspired muscle shirt. Boot cut jeans with two black belts crossed over each other and black shoes. On his wrists are grey wristbands.

"Oh Helia!" Stella yelled. "Where is this Flora person, you adore talking about?"

"She is in the living room talking to Layla." He answered.

"I will join her. We can have a girl talk." The blonde left.

"Hold on Stella." Bloom yelled. "It's not like she is going to run away."

"Not unless Layla or Stella scares her away." Musa added.

"It's highly unlikely they would scare her away in just five minutes." Tecna spoke.

"Knowing Stella, she will." Musa stated. "Bye guys, we are heading in for a short girl talk."

"See you later Timmy." Tecna gave him a peck on the cheek. "Short usually means an hour or two."

"Maybe even three depending on what we are going to talk about." Bloom said.

The three girls headed inside leaving the guys alone.

"We can head to the gazebo." Helia said. "Fixed it a few days ago."

"You sure, you want to leave Flora with the girls?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah dude. You could be girlfriend less in a few minutes." Riven pointed out.

"I know Flora and pretty sure the girls will love her." Helia stated.

"Whatever you say." Sky said. "Let's go and have a guy talk."

* * *

Flora was a little surprise when Layla took her hand and lead her into the house. They when into the living room and took a seat on the three seat sofa.

"It's nice to finally get a chance to meet the girl that has captured Helia's heart." Layla gave her a smile. "You are the first girl that makes him light up at the sound of your name."

"So I am guessing he has quite a few girlfriends before me." Flora became curious.

"From what everyone else told me, he has only had two girlfriends before you." Layla told her.

"Did he ever love any of them?"

"No, he had liked them but not to the point where he ever fell in love with them."

"Hello ladies." Stella walked into the room.

Flora and Layla turned to see the blonde female with the rest behind her.

"You are just as beautiful as Helia said." Bloom commented.

"Enough talking." Musa said. "Let's have a seat and don't do the twenty questions thing with her or Helia will have your head." She pointed to Stella.

Bloom took a seat beside Flora while Stella sat in the single seat sofa and Musa and Tecna sat in the two seat one.

"You have to see with us." Tecna said. "There have been so many girls that have been after Helia for his money and we care about him too much to let him get hurt."

"I understand." Flora replied. "Helia is an amazing guy and I would never intensely hurt him. In fact I care about him too much to do that."

"I believe her." Musa said. "You can see the passion she has for him in her eyes."

"From what we have heard, you sound like an amazing girl." Tecna said.

"All I have to say is welcome to the group." Bloom said. "And I am pretty sure we will get along well with each other."

"We are having a group date next week. Are you and Helia coming?" Layla asked.

"Yes, we are. He mentioned that we are going to a restaurant then the movies."

"It's a comedy." Stella added. "We wanted to watch a romantic flick but the guys wanted to an action one so we had to compromise."

As the girls talked, the guys sat underneath the gazebo in the garden talking.

"You seem happier now that you got yourself a girlfriend." Sky commented.

"I am happier. Flora makes me feel wonderful." Helia replied.

"It sounds like you two already had sex." Riven added.

"Is sex all you think about?" Nabu sighed. "Sex isn't the only thing that makes up a happy relationship."

"True. Tecna and I don't need to have sex everyday like you and Musa to have a great relationship." Timmy informed him,

"Our relationship isn't all about sex. We have similar interest and if you got a hot and sexy freak in the sheets like the blue headed maiden I got, you would not want to keep your hands off her." Riven smirked.

"No comment." Brandon said. "Every couple in the group has a unique relationship that suits them and it has been working well so far now."

"All I got to say dude is that, I hope you have finally found the girl of your dreams." Sky turned to Helia. "As long as she makes you happy and doesn't hurt you then she is cool with me."

"She feels different to me." Helia commented. "Not once has she asked me for anything expect to just accept her for who she is and I have seen the moment we met. My heart is telling me she is the one for me."

"All I can say is follow your heart and that we will be behind you all the way if you need us." Nabu said.

"Thanks guys. Now let's go inside and meet up with our girls." Helia got up.

* * *

For the remainder of the evening they spent the rest of the even talking and gave Flora the chance to get to know everyone.

"That was an awesome evening. Your friends are very nice and fun to be around." Flora told Helia as they sat in the living room.

"I know and they like you." Helia replied.

"I really like them too." The brunette informed her him.

"Are you ready for our date?" He asked.

"Yeah, are you going to tell me where you we are going tonight?" She questioned.

"It's a surprise. Close your eyes." He replied.

"Alright." She pouted. "I don't usually like surprises though."

Closing her eyes, she felt Helia hold on to her hand and began to move. "Believe me, you will like this one."

After a few steps, they stopped and he told her to open them.

Opening her eye lids she gasped. They were in the rose garden.

There were pink and white rose bushes in the garden. In the middle of it all was a stone pathway that led to a gazebo with a small man-made lake. The gazebo was made out of white stone with a glass doom as a roof. There were four glassless windows with bars below it so that the pink roses could wrap around them. Candles surrounding the area, proving a small amount of light.

It was night fall now and the moon was full and hover over the garden. The once dark, cleared sky was full of stars.

"It's beautiful. When did you have time to do all this?" She asked, surprised but awe by the sight.

"The guys helped me with it before they left. Do you like it?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you sweetie." She hugged him.

"No problem." Helia picked her up bridal style and carried her into the gazebo where there was a blue blanket lying on the floor already with a basket.

Laying her down on it, he positioned himself beside her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He moved forward to kiss her.

Placing her hands around his neck, moans were heard escaping their lips. Parting for air, she asked. "Do you want to pick up where we left off this morning?"

"Yes, I do." He took time and removed her blouse before placing it a few metres from them.

Not to feel left out, she removed his shirt and tossed it to where her blouse was.

Unclipping her pink and black laced bra to reveal her bust.

Removing the item from his hand, he took one breast into his mouth while fingering the other.

"Oh Helia!" She moaned, softly.

Shifting to the other, he gave it the same treatment as the one before.

Stopping, he unbuttoned her jeans shorts before unzipping it. He hooked his fingers into the shorts and underwear, Helia drew it off her and pushed it to where the other items of clothing were.

Flora blushed as she laid down in nothing but her pink laced boots.

The moon shined though the glass roof and onto Flora. Helia gazed at the dark skin beauty in from of him. Gulping, he wondered how he ever got someone as wonderful as Flora but he is going to spend as much time as possible treasuring her and treat her like the princess she is.

Removing the remainder of his clothing, he inserted two fingers inside her clit and began moving inside her.

"You're so wet." He was very hard and wanted to penetrate her.

"Helia, I want you inside of me." She moaned louder.

"Soon, my sweet." He moved his fingers faster till she climaxed.

Riding off the orgasm, she smiled at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He parted her legs wide enough so he position his large member at her entrance.

Leaning gently against her, he felt her legs wrap around his waist. He slid his hands to grab a hold of her firm behind.

Flora wrapped her arms around his neck, to bring him closer.

Pounding into her, both began to enjoy the lovemaking.

"Helia!" She moaned even louder. "That's feels amazing. Faster!"

"Yes, my princess." He increased his speed.

With each thrust the pleasure increased till both climaxed.

Flora saw a bright light as she released, screaming Helia's name.

Helia closed his eyes as he came into his beloved. Her sweet name came out of his mouth, not caring if anyone heard his loud scream of pleasure.

Regaining her sight once more, Flora managed to regain her normal breathing pattern and smiled. That was better than what she had ever expected. Looking at the handsome figure in front of her, never did Flora thought in her life that she would meet and fall in love with anyone much less someone as wonderful, good looking and smart as Helia. Feeling his lips kissing her neck, a quite moan was heard.

Helia began kissing her neck while touching his flower all over. This was far better than he ever expected and wanted more. He couldn't get enough of her, Flora was like an addiction that he couldn't get enough of and been with her forever was the only cure.

Marking her neck with a hickey, he began trusting once more. Flora moaned with each trust as he wasn't holding back anything and pounded inside her.

Using her legs, she removed them from his waist and wrapped them around his legs. Her arms remained tied around his neck while his hands held her behind firmly.

Even with the night breeze blowing against them, sweat began to form as the two bodies moved as one.

Moving harder Helia felt his time was near and soon discharged inside her once more. Flora moaned in pleasure feeling her beloved warm substance inside her and climaxed shortly after.

Getting off her, Helia lay down on the blanket beside her. Hugging her waist, he moved her closer to him. Flora's hands were soon locked around his neck.

"I feel so safe in your arms." She admitted. "I never want to leave."

"Good because I am never letting you go." Helia replied. "You're too important to me."

"We spent the whole night making love and the food you made is cool now." Flora just remembered the basket.

"That's okay. We can put it in the fridge and eat it tomorrow." He told her. "Well expect for one thing."

"What is it?" She asked.

Parting from her for a brief moment, he took out a small black box from the basket.

Going back to his original position, he said. "Even though we have only been going out for a short time I have fallen deeply in love with you, Flora. Ever since we met, my heart has been yearning for you. I can't and don't want image life without." Feeling his heart rate increased, he asked. "Well you Flora make me the luckiest man ever and become my wife?"

Flora was overjoyed by the purposely. She loved him more than she has ever loved anyone in her lifetime and knew that would never change. "Yes, my love. I will marry you."

Using both hands he opened the black box to reveal a gorgeous white diamond engagement ring. Taking it out, he placed the box on the floor before sliding the ring onto her left middle finger.

"It was my great, great grandmother's ring." He explained. "It's been passed down for generations."

Tears of joy released from her eyes as she looked at the blue hair male. "The ring looks amazing."

"Why are you crying, my flower?" He used one hand to remove the tears.

"Because of you. You have made me the happiest person ever." It was Flora's turn to explain. "Never in a million years did I think I would find someone as wonderful as you and now that you here with me, I never want to let you go."

"That's good to hear because I am never letting you go either. You're too rare and special to me."

Placing his hands back to her waist, Helia leaned forward to press their lips together. Using his tongue, he licked her lips to gain passage into her mouth.

The couple tongues intertwined before their lips pressed back together. Moaning, never had they felt so much pleasure and passion in one kiss before.

Breaking for air, the newly engaged couple didn't need words to explain anything, the look in each other's eyes told everything.

Closing their eyes, they drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

**Need an opinion on if Diaspro and Roy should get together. Have something in mind but would like other persons point of view.**

**As for the guest who made the comment, I am so not going to argue with you because from the way you comment it seems like your still at that immature age and it's not worth. You on the other hand should stop been a bitch and unless your stories are better than mine you got no say as to what I want.**


	6. New Plan

Waking up Flora expected to feel concrete and a thin blanket underneath her only to feel a soft but firm mattress and a sheet covering her nude body.

Opening her eyes, the brunette saw that she was now in Helia's room. It is similar to hers just a little bigger in size and painted blue.

"Good morning, my sweet flower." Helia cooed, seeing her eyes were opened.

She turned to see her boyfriend sitting at the edge of the bed, nude and with a sketchpad and pencil.

"Morning sweetie." She smiled. "Guessing you carried me here in the middle of the night, am I correct?"

"More like this morning around eight O clock." He replied, finishing his drawing of her before putting down the sketchpad and pencil.

"Last night felt like a dream." Flora watched as he crawled on the bed to where she was.

"I know what you mean." Helia when under the sheets and brought himself closer to her. "Ever since you came into my life I feel so complete."

"So have I." Flora moved closer so that they could cuddle. "Never in my entire life did I think I would find love till I met you."

"Why is that, my sweet?" He asked while wrapping one hand around her petite waist.

"Growing up guys were only attracted to me because of my looks or that my father owned a restaurant. No guy ever took the time out get to know me and like me for who I am, not what I have." She answered.

"Know the feeling, my Flower Princess." Helia began playing with her hair with his free hand. "Girls only saw dollar signs and looks when I was growing up that's why I never had a serious relationship till we met."

The brunette beauty used her hands to lock around his neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He proclaimed. Never in his life had Helia thought he would love someone so much till Flora came running into his life.

"So…" She said in a very cute voice. "Since we have nothing planned for the day can we go to the beach today? Haven't been there in years."

"Sure, we will go later but I have to go to office first to sign some documents." He told her.

"Great, now it's time to make breakfast or brunch. How about I go make us your favourite? Ackee with saltfish, dumpling, potatoes and banana. " Flora suggested.

"That sounds great." Helia smiled. "We can do it together."

Leaning forward their lips pressed together to merge and started a long and passionate kiss. The sparks from last night's love making was still there.

Breaking the kiss both saw the lust and passion in each other's eyes.

"Or we can wait till later and have it for lunch?" Flora had a feeling he wanted something else for breakfast.

"Not a problem just as long as you are up for it, sweetie." He responded.

Nodding her head in agreement, the couple engaged in very long and passionate session of love making.

* * *

Disapro sat in the private booth of her father's restaurant waiting for Roy to come. This meeting was going to be their first official meeting of how to get Helia and Flora since they barely left the bedroom for the two weeks since they met.

The blonde smiled at the thought. The amount of moves they did in her room would put the makers of the Kamasutra looking to them for positions.

'_My period is late.' _She thought. _'We did use a condom… for like the first two or three days. The rest of the days I am not so sure about. Going to buy a kit tonight and if positive I can afford to take care of it or just give the baby up for adoption if anything.' _

"Hey sunshine." Roy called out.

Seeing the male in his usual outfit, she replied. "You're late."

"Sorry about that. It was hard to get something to come over here." Roy admitted.

Disapro decided to not mention the late period till she was for sure.

"Really now? Why didn't you get one of your girls to drop you over? From the way you talk it seems like you have a girl for every night." She almost sounded jealous.

"After the amount of sex I had with you, it was time for a break." He confessed. "You were beyond amazing."

"So were you." Disapro replied.

"Alright!" He said. "Let's get down to the reason why we are here."

"Okay, now how are we going to break up Helia and that girl?" She asked. "It's not like we can just go to their work place and force them to be ours."

"You can go to rich boy workplace and seduce him into been with you. You are way hotter than that girl he is with." Roy told her.

Disapro was happy by the statement. "What about you? What are you going to do with the brunette bitch?"

"Nothing. I lost interest in her already." He answered.

"So why come? You could have called and said you are not interested in her again." She asked.

"Know that but I already promised you and don't mind helping just as long as I get some good fuck out of it from you." He smirked.

Thinking about it for a while, she agreed. "You have a deal."


	7. Kidnapped

Driving into the hospital parking lot, Helia found a parking space before shutting off the vehicle.

"I have a meeting today so might be a little late in picking you up today." He told her.

"No worries. I can take a taxi home if anything." Flora replied.

"No, I will send the company limo to come pick you up. Just call me when you're about to leave work." Helia planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Alright sweetie."

"You know how hot you look to me? I can't wait for the day I call you my wife." He chimed.

"Know the feeling since I can't wait for the day you become my husband." The brunette lean forward to kiss his lips.

Helia gladly returned the kiss.

Flora reluctantly broke the kiss, knowing that this would turn into a make out session and they both had to work.

"Will see you later, my Flower Princess." Helia managed to steal another kiss from her before Flora exist the vehicle.

* * *

Layla heard humming coming towards her and looked up to see Helia walking towards her.

The young female had just reached the office not too long ago, tried from a long weekend with Nabu.

"You look happy." Layla pointed out.

"I am. Flora has made me the happiest person alive." He stopped in front of her desk.

"Not to sound like Riven here but she jumped your bones over the weekend and by the way you're grinning like a clown Flora did a very good job at it." The brunette bluntly said.

"I will leave that matter alone." He began walking to his office.

Layla got up to follow him.

Inside his office she closed the door and made sure to lock it so no one could butt in.

"What do you want, Layla?" He placed his briefcase onto the table.

"Helia, Flora is really special to you, isn't she?" Layla watched as the male turned around and leaned against the table.

"Yes, she is. I know she is the one for me." He smiled.

"She must be for her to be your first." She smirked. "She is not the first girlfriend I have met but pretty sure this is the first one you had sex with."

"We are not talking about this." His cheeks became flushed.

"Fine." Layla backed off the topic. "I can say without a doubt that Flora is great for you. You have been coming to work happier."

"Alright." He was going to hold off on the engagement till another time.

"You have a meeting in a few minutes before going down to the factor to test out some new products." She informed him walking out of the office.

Taking a seat he looked at a photo of his beloved Flower before preparing for a long day of work.

* * *

Checking her watch, Flora let out a sigh of relief while walking out of the hospital. She called Helia and he informed her that the limo would be there to pick her up shortly.

"Need to save up to buy a car." She whispered. "That way Helia won't be bothered into picking me up."

Even though Helia is rich, she never asked him to buy anything for her. To her, he was already doing so much her that asking for money would be pushing it.

It was after ten now and as soon as she reaches home, the nature lover was going to drop down onto her bed or now her and Helia's bed and fall asleep. The hospital was extra busy today since there were a lot more accidents than usual.

"Hello sweetie." Roy called out from behind her.

"Who are you?" She turned around to see the blond male. "I remember you somewhat. You were here a few weeks ago, right?"

Flora never forgot a face.

"Yes, nurse Flora." He saw the name tag. "Say good bye to Magix and your beloved boy toy forever."

"What?!"She saw him preparing to punch her.

Flora dodged and slapped him across the face. The front of the hospital was empty so no one saw this confrontation. Using her left foot she kicked Roy off his feet causing him to fall to his ass.

"Bitch!" He growled.

"AW!" Flora yelled, falling to the ground.  
Roy looked up to see Diaspro with an iron pole. "You don't know to handle a weakling? How sad."

"Nurse got skills." He got up.

* * *

It was to ten and to go forward with their plan Diaspro went into the hospital to check where Flora was.

Seeing her in the nurse's station about to leave, she called Roy on his phone. "She is about to head out now."

"_Alright babes." _He replied.

Hanging up the phone, she walked to the gyno section of the hospital to do a pregnancy test.

She made an appointment from earlier after four pregnancy stick showed her a positive sign. She wanted to be completely sure before telling anyone. Diaspro wasn't sure she was going to tell Roy about the baby if it really turned out that she was pregnant. Roy made it clear that he doesn't want any responsible. He just want to fuck it then leave.

A few minutes later she came out with a paper saying positive. Folding it up, she placed it in a pocket before walking outside to see Flora kicking Roy's butt.

Grabbing a pole that was resting against the wall she hit Flora at the back of her head.

"Take her up and carry her to the limo." Diaspro ordered.

"Yes boss." He picked up the unconscious female.

Walking to the black limo the blonde thought. _'Maybe when I get Helia to be mine I can fuck him then make him believe that the baby is his.'_

"Hey, is something wrong?" He asked, seeing her distracted.

"No, it's nothing." Diaspro quickly replied. _'I can't do that. Not to Roy or to this unborn child.'_

* * *

Helia took a deep breath as he looked over at the city. At night the city would be covered in street lights that beautified the place even more.

It was after ten and he was still in the office trying to finish up some work. Right now all he wanted to do was go home and sleep with Flora by his side.

Thinking about his Flower Princess, he took out his phone and called her.

It rang for about a minute before it went straight to voicemail. "That's wired. Flora always answers her phone." Taking up the office phone he called the house and still no answer. "Something is wrong with Flora. I feel it." Pressing the intercom button, he spoke. "Layla, I am going home to check out something. Push back everything else till tomorrow."

"Yes sir." She yawned.

"Lals, go home to Nabu and get some sleep." He told her.

"You don't got to tell me twice." She quickly came off the intercom.

The young CEO then took out his phone and called the limo driver. "Hello, Master Helia." An elderly man answered.

"Have you picked up Flora as yet?"

"No sir. I am parked in front of the hospital still waiting on her." He answered.

"Alright, wait right there while I make another call." Helia then took up the office phone once more and called one of Flora's friends from the hospital.

When she told him that his beloved had already left, his heart stopped.

His princess was missing. Flora was gone.

Grabbing his car keys and phone the blue hair male ran out of the building.

* * *

**Alright, hope everyone enjoy this chapter and deleted Forever Yours. Anyway there is only four or five more chapters on this story before it's over depending on if any new ideas come my way. Would really like a few suggestions so if anyone's got one PM me or leave a comment. **


	8. Readers

**To all the readers, to answer the guests who reviewed about me been a review whore, fine I am one. Happy? You bitches made it very clear that I am one. I want reviews to continue doing updating my stories.**

**The only reasons why I beg for reviews is to know if people still enjoy it. I have the ending already written up, I wanted to hear other persons opinion and see if the ending can be changed to suit almost everyone. **

**Since people are starting to call me a review whore and seem to have lost interest in my stories, I will fuck off and won't put any more stories on this site. **


	9. Finding Flora

'_Oh my head.' _ Flora groaned as she fluttered open her eyes. Looking around she saw nothing but a small brick room. It was really dark so she guessed was knocked out for a little while.

Her hands were chained to the wall she couldn't really move.

"Oh Helia. Where are you?" She whispered.

Standing outside the room that Flora was in Roy sighed. Walking away he existed the warehouse that was by the Magix Pier, the blond male saw Diaspro sitting by herself. She was sitting by the edge of the pier with her high heel boots beside her and feet in the water.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" He asked, walking up to her.

"Just thinking." She replied, seeing him take a seat beside her.

Taking off his shoes, Roy placed his feet in the water. "What's on your mind?"

"Beginning to think if this is all worth it? Helia is hot and rich but who is to say he will fall for me now that his bitch his out of the way?"

"Why wouldn't he fall for you? You are beautiful, sexy, smart and a good lover." Roy looked at her. The full moon was out tonight and shined on the pair.

"You really mean that?" She blushed.

"Yeah, I do."

"Question. What do you think about having children?" She seemed uneasy.

"Would love to have them, just not now. My job can barely suppose me." He replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"So it's midnight and we have to get rid of that brunette so you can have that rich dude." Roy spoke.

"Wait." Diaspro called out. "There is an opening in my father's restaurant for a bartender. It pays good money and I can pull a few strings to get you it."

"How much would it pay?" He asked.

"Twice what your getting now plus you get to keep all your tips and trust me rich people are big tippers when they want to try and impress other people." She smiled.

"Cool, I would like that."

"Well I don't know how that's going to happen from prison." A voice roared in anger.

"What?!" Both turned around to see Helia along with Sky, Riven, Timmy and Nabu.

* * *

As Helia dashed out of the building he saw Layla standing by his car.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left?" He headed to the driver side.

"When you told me to go home was trilled about it but after hearing the urgency in your voice I knew something was wrong and decided to help out." She answered.

"Alright. Something is wrong with Flora. The driver said he didn't see Flora leaving the hospital while her friend said she clocked out at ten. She is not answering her cell and I need to find her." He hopped into the vehicle.

Layla went into the passenger side. "How do you expect to find her? Does her phone have a GPS in it?"

"Yes, it does. I called her phone company while in the elevator and they pinpointed it to a warehouse by Magix Pier." Helia started the engine.

"Nice." Layla took out her phone. "I will call the others to meet us there plus the police."

Speeding out of the parking lot Helia hoped she was alive and alright.

* * *

Parking beside the warehouse and out of sight Helia shot off the car before he and Layla got out.

"We have to be careful." The blue hair male whispered. "We don't know who is behind this."

"Think I do." Layla answered, having her tablet in hand. Looking up something she continued. "The one and only warehouse that is around her belongs to Alavon. He own several small business and a restaurant called Diaspro which was named after his daughter."

"Have heard that name once." Helia recalled.

"You should. Diaspro was this trick that walked into the office a few weeks ago and chained herself to the door just to meet you." The brunette answered.

"Oh that girl. Glad I was at an overseas meeting that day." He answered.

"We should wait till the others come. There might be a lot of guys in that warehouse."

"Or there might not be." Helia commented. "We should hurry up. They might be touring my Flower as we speak."

"Fine but let's be smart about it. There might be a lot guards there." Layla whispered back.

"Hold up, sweetie. You were planning on going without us." Nabu said.

Turning around they saw the Specialist and Winx club leaving Sky and Bloom's cars.

"Before you two do something stupid here is the plan." Riven spoke.

Musa stepped in. "We will go into the warehouse and separate into two groups and look for Helia's Flower."

"Let's move people." Bloom stated.

Everyone walked carefully towards the warehouse.

"Wait!" Stella called out.

"Stella?!" Brandon hushed. "Suppose someone hears us."

"Look over there." She pointed to Diaspro and Roy sitting by the pier.

"That's the girl that we were talking about a few moments ago." Layla told Helia.

"Could she be the girl that kidnapped Flora?" Sky questioned.

"Well it is logical that she is the one." Tecna said.

"Her father owns this warehouse." Timmy added.

"And she does have a think for a certain young and successful CEO." Bloom said.

"We will deal with getting Flora. You guys deal with those things." Musa ordered.

"Yes Miss." The guys saluted her.

Helia was the first to move the others. The girls rushed into the warehouse.

Walking closer to the pair they heard. "Cool, I would like that."

"Well I don't know how that's going to happen from prison." Helia roared.

"What?!" Both turned around.

Helia grabbed a hold of Roy and yelled. "What have you done to my Flora?"

"Who?" Roy asked.

"The brunette you kidnapped."

"We don't know who you're talking about." Diaspro played dumb.

"Really now?" Flora's voice could be heard.

Everyone looked to see the nurse in a very pissed off mood. The girls were behind her and dared not say anything.

"I have never seemed her before in my life." Roy lied.

"Lair." She yelled. "You attacked me in front of my workplace before she wacked me with a shovel."

Her right hand curled into a tight fist. Helia let go of Roy before Flora punched him in the face.

The young male fell back dropped into the water.

"Roy!" Diaspro yelled.

"Don't worry, you can join him." Flora said.

"You wouldn't dare hit a pregnant woman." The blonde used her hands to block her face.

"What?!" Roy yelled managing to swim back to the top to hear the female's admission.

"I'm pregnant with your baby." She admitted.

"OMG!" He nearly drowned.

Swimming to shore, he pulled himself out of the water.

Sky and Brandon grabbed a the male while Musa and Tecna hold on to Diaspro.

"I know a nice prison that has a daycare." Tecna said. "You and the baby will be very comfortable in there."

"I am too beautiful for jail." The blonde screamed.

Sirens were heard coming from behind them.

Everyone expect Flora and Helia headed to where the police were parked.

"You alright? I was so worried about you?" He asked.

"My head hurts and my stomach is calling out for food but apart from that I am fine." Flora answered. "They did not hurt me apart from the shovel hitting thing."

"Glad to hear that." Helia held her close to him.

"After all this is over I want to go home, eat then call in sick before falling asleep till noon." Flora wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Do you want to talk about it now or later?" Helia asked.

"To sum it up they did a surprise attack on me and knocked me out." She began to explain. "When I woke up I managed to pick the chain lock with a hair pin from the centre of my hair before picking the lock of the door. By the time I escaped I saw the girls running my way. We knocked the guards that came our way before coming out of the building to see you guys."

Leaning forward, both locked lips to share a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Okay I will apologize to the readers for arguing with an immature little brat since I am the bigger person here and she is a something. Sweetie I don't know who your fooling and I don't care who your daddy is don't ever threatened me again with anything. After almost four years on this site, I kinda felt unappreciated and thought I was losing fans. **

**Sorry again for all of that and will ignore people like that ever again and continue writing.**


	10. It Doesn't Get Better Than This

After the offices took Flora's statement they let her go to the ambulance that had arrived shortly after them.

Apart from a few starches and the bump at the back of her head she was fine.

Sitting at the back of the ambulance, alone the young brunette saw her fiancé coming towards her.

"How are you feeling, my Flower?"

"Sleepy. I want to go home and wrap up with you." She smiled.

He returned the smile while taking a seat next to her. "There have been quite a few girls that threw themselves at me but none of them ever went to the extreme like that girl."

"Kinda figured that out the first day we met with Krystal." She replied. Plus ever since I started working at the hospital there have been numerous girls that drool over you whenever you appeared on T.V or in a topic."

"Really?" He smirked. "Was my Flower ever jealous? You know my heart will forever belong to the beauty beside me."

"Was at first with the amount of females that wanted to throw themselves at you and become your wife then after time I saw that your heart will and always be mine just as how my heart will always be yours."

"How about the both of us take the day off tomorrow and spend it relaxing." Helia suggested.

"Sure." She kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The pair looked over at their friends.

Stella was telling a joke since everyone else was laughing.

Getting up, they went over to the group.

Layla was the first to see them coming over and asked. "How are you?"

"Apart from the big ass bump on my head, I am good." Flora answered.

"Hope that crazy chick didn't scare you away from our Helia." Stella said. "Ever since you came into his life, he has become happier and we as a group have become happier because we got a new best friend."

"No she hasn't. I love him and you guys too much to live." Flora answered.

"That's good to hear." Bloom smiled. "Anyway all of us were planning on going to the beach on Saturday."

"We will try to reach there by two." Stella added.

"Two means three in Stella's world." Layla informed Flora.

"More like four." Riven huffed. "Ms World over hear likes to get all dolled up to go to the beach."

"Hey!" Stella yelled.

"Relax snookums." Brandon held her hand.

"It's not like he is laying Stella." Musa said. "You do take a while to get ready but at least you always looks hot."

"Even though it is illogical to wear makeup going to the beach when it's going to be washed off by the water." Tecna stated.

Flora smiled. "You guys are the best."

"It's time to go home." Timmy yawned. "We have work tomorrow."

"True." Nabu agreed. "Unlike Helia, Stella and Bloom all of us have to go to the eight hour minimum labour called work."

"I work longer than eight hours a day." Helia stated.

"So do we." Stella and Bloom replied.

"Been wedding planners takes more than eight hours a days." Bloom said. "Especially since clients like to call at all hours of the day changing something."

"Our job is not so bad." Timmy looked at his beloved Tecna. "We set our own time since we are engineers."

"That is right but it depends of the job we take on." Tecna said.

"Hey working for Helia usually takes more than eight hours." Layla commented.

"You get paid overtime, every time that happens." The blue hair male sighed.

"Was just saying." The brunette said.

"Let's go." Riven said. "I want to go home and get back to my beauty sleep."

Musa elbowed him in the stomach. "It was for a good cause."

"I know. Glad to know that you're alright Flora." He rubbed his stomach.

"Thanks Riven." She replied. "Thank you everyone for coming. Your great friends."

"We know you would have done the same thing for any of us." Bloom stated.

The group heard Diaspro and Roy grumbling about something and turned to see the pair in separate police cars been driven off.

"Does anyone know how long they will be in jail for?" Nabu questioned.

"The offices told me a year or two since it is only a kidnapping charge." Flora told him.

"What if they plan on coming back?" Brandon asked.

"Unlikely." Tecna answered. "Those two look like they are in love with each other and whatever plan they had cooked up was before they in love."

"She could be right but to be on the safe side we better be prepared." Flora said.

"Who knows?" Musa spoke. "Maybe motherhood would smooth her out. Having children often does that sometimes."

"Then you and Riven better start having children right away." Stella said. "Riven needs to be smooth him into becoming a gentleman instead of a want a be bad boy."

"What was that?!" The purple hair male hissed.

"Nothing." The blonde hushed herself.

"So what would you say about me and Timmy?" Tecna blushed.

"Excuse us." Everyone looked at them.

"I am having a baby soon." She told the group. "It's a boy."  
"Congrats." Flora was the first person that managed to speak.

"How long?" Brandon asked.

"Two months." Timmy replied.

"Since when did you two know what sex is?" Riven had on a something face. "Both of you are either on your tablet, working or hanging out with us."

"We do live together, you know?" Tecna commented.

"That means we are going to have babies the same time then." Musa hit her boyfriend. "I am two months as well."

"What?!" Riven nearly fainted.

"You heard me, future daddy. You're going to have a mini you in the world in six months."

"Another Riven is what we don't need." Layla stated.

"Then again it could be a mini me." Musa smiled. "Now mini me must be hungry so we are going to a diner before heading home."

"I am going to need some time to digest this." Riven said as they walked to the cars.

Flora looked over to the ocean. Helia stopped when he didn't see her beside him.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Was just thinking how it doesn't get better than this." She told him. "I have a wonderful life with my fiancé, best friends and a great job."

"I agree." He held her hand before walking to where the others were.

* * *

**This is the end of the story. Have some new ones coming out soon though. Thanks for everyone that reviewed and to the one that called me a review whore fuck off and just don't read or comment on any of my stories again since you have a problem with are my stories and can don what I feel like with them.**


End file.
